


The point of no return

by Dear_Deer



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Deer/pseuds/Dear_Deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't like when I protect you?"</p><p>"No, it's just so... strange".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The point of no return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Точка невозврата](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149053) by Мэри Крейн. 



«I told you mustn't to turn attention to them. And you listened to? No, of course».

«In my place, you could to do nothing?»

Connor quietly hissed as generously soaked by antiseptic rag rubbed reddened skin on the knuckles, covered bruises and abrasions.

«I'm still waiting for an answer».

«No, I couldn’t» Alex said after a short pause. «But, you shouldn't to do this».

«I'm not going to just stand and watch as they humiliate you. Why don't you give them to fight back? Why do you let them to mock?» Kenway abruptly stood up from the bench, almost knocking a brown jar with a peroxide.

«I don't turn attention to them, and I advise it to you. That's all. And what about the fact that they are talking about me... I really don't care about it».

Mercer fell silent, waiting for what his friend says to this. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, asking absolutely unexpected question:

«Why did you protect me? If you need a cooked homework on any subject you just need to ask».

«You don't like when I protect you?»

«No, it's...» Alex hesitated and casually released from his hand a thin roll of bandage, then bent down to pick it up. «It's just so... strange. When you feel sorry for me. Do you understand I'm saying?»

Connor took his hand and gently squeezed his palm in his hand, why Mercer again dropped a piece of stained tissue. After he attracted the boy to him, hugging.

«Of course. I like to protect you. And you — to take care of me. Isn't it?»

Instead of answering, Alex snuggled his head to his chest, hiding his face in his clothes.

«But this feeling ... It isn't an attachment, right?»

He broke off and sighed, feeling as warm and strong hands firmly pressed him to his body, gently patting his head. They ruffle roughly cropped and already regrown hair and crawl under too big T-shirt, wanting to feel the heat, not blurred by untidy cloth.  
Is it love? Undoubtedly. It can’t be called a simple afttachement the pure and innocent feeling, forced two young men to tremble in each other's arms, sitting side by side on a bench under a blue-gray autumn sky. Forced cheeks to blush from an overabundance of feelings, looking into the man’s eyes who fell in love with you. Forced to go crazy with the dangerous proximity of point of no return.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on art: http://manateemama.deviantart.com/art/teencreed-AU-mercer-connor-362622765


End file.
